World of Deltora
}} The world of Deltora consists of the islands of Deltora, Dorne, Illica, Isle of Jade, Isle of the Four Sisters, Isle of Tier, Maris, the Land of the Zebak, the Shadowlands, Two Moons and many other unnamed islands. Although there are many islands, most of them are far apart and spread out. There are nine seas in the world of Deltora. The known ones are the Silver Sea, the Ocean of the South and the Sea of Serpents, as well as a secret subterranean sea located under Deltora housing the Pirran Islands. Known islands Deltora One of the largest and strangest islands, Deltora is home to seven tribes and many creatures, Deltora is ruled by a monarchy, beginning with King Adin after he united the island's seven tribes. It has constantly been the goal of the Shadow Lord, but Deltora has prevailed through all his attempts. Dorne A small island, originally home to the Fellan, humans arrived on the coasts and began to settle in Nerra. As its population grew, so did its reputation for its trading. Illica An island in the Silver Sea, home of the Collectors. Isle of Jade An island in one of the nine seas. Isle of the Four Sisters A now sunken, small island which was once home to four sisters who sang to each other. The sisters' song kept a giant beast asleep beneath the island. When the Shadow Lord came by the island and killed the sisters, the beast awoke and smashed the island, causing it to sink. To date seamen still claim they hear singing near the Isle. Isle of Tier The island created by the half-turtle man Tier. Land of the Zebak A large island home to the warlike Zebak people, ancient enemies of the people of Maris. Maris A large island which is home to the people of a village called Rin, the Travellers and the fish-like Maris people. The Island Located Shadowlands Originally known as Pirra, the island combined with the northface of Deltora after a seismic earthquake and became the domain of the Shadow Lord. Pirran Islands Lying in an secret underground sea located in a cavern system, the Pirran Islands are home to the three Pirran tribes. It is here the Pirrans went after the Shadow Lord tricked them into separating the parts of the Pirran Pipe, thus opening the land up to invasion. The islands are Plume, Auron and Keras. Two Moons The birthplace of Tier and home of the swampdwellers. Known seas Silver Sea Ocean of the South Sea of Serpents Secret sea Trivia *Confirmed at the Melbourne Writer's Festival, Rodda announced that the lands in Rowan of Rin is set in the same world as Deltora, off to its east. In the back of the paperback version of Shadows of the Master there is also an author's note that states that Rowan of Rin, The Three Doors and Deltora Quest are set in the same world. * Emily Rodda has said that she has a very clear picture of the sea Deltora lies in and the islands surrounding it. * According to Emily Rodda there are hundreds of islands in the world of Deltora. References See also * Deltora Category:World of Deltora